opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunshi Bunshi no Mi
The Bunshi Bunshi no Mi (分子分子の実, "Molecule Molecule Fruit") is a Paramecia Devil Fruit consumed by Agito Tachibana. It allows the user to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Strengths and Weaknesses With the Bunshi Bunshi no Mi, the user is able to manipulate molecules for a wide variety of effects. This is done by using the Fruit's "molecular magnetism" to draw in molecules, as the Fruit's ability does not have a wide range. By drawing in a substantial amount of molecules, the user is now able to take command of them with varying hand movements. These abilities all have to do with anything and everything ''that all molecules and atoms are entirely made up of; to the point that it could be considered an ability akin to omniscence, as Agito can force herself to be everywhere in a two mile radius even if she doesn't physically appear. As the term "molecular manipulation" is ill-defined, this ability has a multitude of uses, making the Devil Fruit essentially a 'jack-of-all-trades'. Aside from this, the user suffers from the same Devil Fruit weaknesses as usual. However, repeated usage of this Devil Fruit causes tremendous strain upon the user's body, to the point that they can only utilize its full potential for five minutes before having to rest for a day, during which they won't be able to move around too much. It is known that the person who once wielded the power of the Bunshi Bunshi no Mi before Agito could use it as much as they wanted and manipulate molecules from as far as the eye could see; however such an advantage came with a tremendous disadvantage- it rapidly shortened their lifespan, to the point that they sadly died at the young age of thirty-three. Usage As molecules make up the entirety of the universe, Agito has a wide variety of abilities, effects, and attacks at her disposal. This Devil Fruit is one of the reasons why she is regarded as a Shichibukai-level threat. It should be noted that Agito has never named a single attack that she has used in her life, leaving some foes on their toes, even more than before, due to never knowing what to expect from the petite young lady. Techniques *'Molecular Acceleration': With a mere thought, Agito speeds up the acceleration of her own molecules, mimicking super speed, giving her the ability to run at nearly the speed of sound. This ability also allows Agito to run across water. However, running in such a way is extremely tiring, leading her to activate this ability for only a few seconds at a time. **'Molecular Acceleration (Offensive): On the flip side, Agito is able to speed up molecules in her foe's body to the extent that they catch fire or slowly melt. ***'''Molecular Deceleration: In fact, the exact reverse can be done; Agito is able to slow down the molecules in her foe's body, drastically decreasing their reaction time and allowing Agito to attack them; leaving them very little chance to evade. To people who experience this ability, they comment that it feels as if "time has stopped", which is a half-truth. *'Hypnotic Charm': Agito is able to charge the molecular energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows her to compel others to believe what she says and agree with anything she suggests. *'Molecular Combustion': Agito speeds up the molecules in any place that is not her own body, speeding them up to the point that they tear completely, causing an enormous explosion. The force of one of these explosions is powerful enough to knock out several of Agito's foes, as well as encompass an entire town. Unfortunately for her, this attack requires a fair amount of time to complete given to the amount of speeding up needed and also leaves Agito vulnerable to any attack while she is focusing. Behind the Scenes Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruit